


Fresh Hot Delivery

by SarcasticallyA



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Chronic Pain, Disability, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, GaaLeeGaa Holiday Exchange, Gaara works at a flower shop, Gaaracentric, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lee is a delivery boy, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, POV is a mess ngl, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, it's not as angsty as it sounds, what even are tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticallyA/pseuds/SarcasticallyA
Summary: Gaara is sure that whoever said love doesn't simply knock at your door, didn't have the privilege of meeting Lee.Or, that one AU where Lee is a delivery boy and Gaaras thirst is awoken.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 16
Kudos: 239
Collections: GaaLee / LeeGaa Holiday Exchange





	Fresh Hot Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whazzername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whazzername/gifts).



> This is my gift for the lovely Whazzername uwu  
> I, unfortunately, didn't feel ready to tackle a Kidfic/Domestic Fluff so I present to you normal fluff, mutual pining and modern AU.
> 
> This fic also comes with a redeemable "New FIc Cupon" in case you're not happy/satisfied with it, no questions asked. 
> 
> Shoutout to EgregiousDerp for providing the title and saving this fic from being called "A Knock Away From Your Heart".
> 
> Quick warning check: Implied/Referenced Child Trauma/Abuse, Car Crash/Accident Retelling (nothing graphic/on-screen), Auditory Impairment/Disability, Chronic Pain, Discussion of surgery and severe scarring & Minor character death (nothing graphic/on-screen). Not to mention, I do not suffer from chronic pain nor Hyperacusis, I did research beforehand to the best of my abilities and don't wish to offend anyone.

The feeling of getting home after a long day of classes and city white noise, toeing off his shoes at the entrance and then unceremoniously flopping on the couch - while his bag lays forgotten on the floor-, can only be described as bliss. Even if he’s forgotten to dust off the cushions first, cat hair now clinging to almost every inch of his favorite hoodie, a small sacrifice in the name of comfort he supposes.

With deep drawn-out breaths the stress of the day begins to unfurl from his tensed muscles, a familiar yet always unwanted pounding of an incoming migraine, simmering down to a manageable dull ache.

It’s only a matter of minutes until he’s got his emotions under control and for the ringing in his ears to fully dissipate.

He’s contempt with simply laying on the couch while his thoughts wander away, relaxing in the comfortable muteness of his apartment. Suddenly, there’s a flash of brown at the corner of his eye and then a heavy weight pouncing on top of his stomach, effectively knocking the air out of him. The culprit is none other than his cat, shukaku, who despite being several pounds above the average weight of a Tabby still manages to sneak around with peculiar stealth. He’s also as demanding and whiny as a spoiled brat, glaring like one as well.

“I can’t get up and feed you if you’re sitting on me.” Gaara comments to the feline who in turn seems about ready to start a stare-off. Ultimately though, the Tabby jumps off and strolls towards the kitchen, head and tail held up high, but not before pawing at the redheads face irritably. Gaara simply rolls his eyes and follows shortly after.

Once the feline is stuffing its face in a silver food bowl, Gaara’s stomach reminds him that he too should be eating something by now.

A quick survey of the fridge and pantry shows just enough food to make a handful of dishes, he’ll have to remember to go grocery shopping within the week, but even with a variety at hand to pick from, he doesn’t feel like cooking.

That’s when he remembers something that had piqued his interest earlier in the day.

Careful not to step on Shukaku he heads back into the living room and kneels beside his open bag, there, in between notebooks and other various papers is what he’s looking for.

 ** _Ramen Ichiraku_** reads in bold italic letters at the top of the pamphlet, the types of ramen and other Japanese dishes listed throughout the front and the back with minimalistic leaves serving as bullets. The promise of _“We’ll have your order at your doorstep in 30 minutes, or your next meal is free.”_ located on the lower right corner.

Gaara isn’t one to indulge in takeout often, contrary to his older brother who seems to survive on that and energy drinks alone, but the food sounds decent and he _is_ being promised to have it there in 30 minutes or less.

One call to Ichiraku later and he’s elbows deep into cleaning the dishes that have been sitting in the sink, neglected for a few days now. Normally he would have some music playing in the background, but that day had been rather strenuous on his ears seeing as he’d forgotten his noise-canceling headphones in the morning. Left to deal with the outside without anything to filter its intensity.

His back complains as he bends to pick up Shukakus now empty plate, only to drop it 3 seconds later as the loud buzzing of the doorbell fills the apartment. The bowl clatters to the ground with an equally loud clang, startling the moody tabby who lashes out by scratching its owner before running out of the kitchen.

“Fuck.” The swear escapes the redhead’s lips not only thanks to the pain in his ears but also his now bleeding hand. Thankfully whoever is at the door has the decency to wait instead of immediately ringing the doorbell again.

“Hello there! I have an order from Ichiraku for a Mister Gaara?” The cheery and boisterous greeting he gets, as soon as he throws the door open, only served to make the thudding in his ears worse. But that didn’t deter Gaara from admiring the young man in front of him.

Wide round eyes graced with thick eyelashes stared back at him, framed by a set of the bushiest eyebrows he’s seen. Inky black hair falling into a neat curtain over the others' forehead, a styled bowl cut that logistically should look ridiculous but somehow pulled off looking sexy. A cursory, and almost discreet once over blesses Gaara with the sight of muscular arms and a toned chest, barely restrained within the confines of a white baseball T with green sleeves, _Ichiraku Ramen_ embroidered right on the left pectoral over the image of a steaming ramen bowl.

It must be a hallucination, he’s sure of it. The pain in his ears must have caused some sort of damage to his brain and now he’s hallucinating. Otherwise, he can’t explain the fine specimen standing in front of him, carrying what is most definitely his food, and looking a tad worried although the smile on his lips hasn’t faltered at all. God, that smile.

“Uh…Yeah, That’s me.” Gaara finely affirms after what most of been an uncomfortably long silence, scrambling for words. Never before had he been so grateful for his _natural resting bitch face_ , as Kankuro so graciously had dubbed it, otherwise he’s sure he’d be making even more of a fool out of himself in front of the hot delivery guy.

“Oh, thank goodness! I was starting to worry that I may have had the wrong address.” The guy comments rubbing at his neck with his free hand, his words followed by a lighthearted chuckle that seeps through Gaara’s skin and reverberates in his bones.

“Well Mister Gaara here is your order, it will be twenty-nine ninety-five.” Gaara somehow manages to regain enough control over his motor skills to reach into his pocket and retrieve his wallet and then extend a hand to receive the bag of take out. Thought’s taking a rather obscene turn the longer he lets himself fantasize.

A rather dramatic gasp finally breaks him out of his stupor as the taller guy, who he assumed could only be a few years older than him, looks at him with worry.

“Are you alright? That looks rather painful!” The redhead was momentarily caught off guard, confused by the statement until his eyes landed on his still outstretched hand. 

In his rush to open the door, Gaara had failed to notice the blood staining his skin, oozing from three fresh gashes on the back of his hand.

“It’s alright, I simply startled my cat.” He assures, after all, the scratches looked worse than they actually were. There was a dull sting coming from that area but nothing more.

“I do not mean to impose, but even a simple wound as such should not be taken lightly! It would surely be an unpleasant ordeal if it got infected!” The seriousness and conviction in those words manage to pull an amused smirk from the redhead.

“In fact, I have something that may help!” Gaara watches curiously as the other rummages through his pocket, after a few seconds he can see that said _something_ is a square band-aid, small turtles in varying pastel green hues decorating its whole surface.

“May I?” And with the way the brunet asks both expectantly and earnestly concerned, thick eyebrows upturned creasing his forehead, a dimple adorning his right cheek, what is Gaara supposed to do? Say no?

The small nod he gives is enough to prompt bigger calloused hands into action, goosebumps running up his arms from the warm and sudden contact. With a touch that is unexpectedly more gentle than he had anticipated, his scratches are patched up in a matter of seconds. 

“Thank you.” He voices with a softness he rarely feels comfortable to offer.

“It was no problem at all! I am always happy to be able to help!” The other beams immediately as if being praised with the utmost regard, cheeks colored by a faint blush.

“Anyway…Here is your order Mister Gaara!” Not once has the honorific been drop from his name.

“Please, just call me Gaara.” The aforementioned requests thinking such formality unnecessary. Handing over a fifty dollar bill the minute he’s handed his takeout, which surprisingly remains warm.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Gaara! My name is Rock Lee, but please do call me Lee if you wish!” A smile even brighter than the last spreads across Lee's face, revealing two neat rows of straight white teeth that seem to catch the light at just the perfect angle.

“The pleasure is mine, Lee.” He assures, testing the feel of the others' name on his lips. “And please, keep the change.”

“But Gaara! That is- “

“I Insist.” He cuts in just as lee starts to protest. After all, the brunet has been nothing but attentive from the start. And if he’s maybe feeling like giving the hot, kind, endearing delivery guy a generous tip, who’s to blame him?

“Take it as a payoff of your kindness.”

“Alright, Thank you very much!” The brunet appreciates, a small silence falling over them again.

“I should really get going, there must be more orders waiting for me to deliver. Please do enjoy your meal!” Lee comments, breaking the quiet with which he takes his leave, waving goodbye until he’s out of sight.

Gaara has to take a few minutes to process the whole encounter, staring at his food splayed out on the living room table. A small grin tugging at his lips as he idly rubs his thumb over the pastel band-aid on his other hand. He knows it’s rather foolish to think tenderly of a stranger, but he can’t help the hopeful flutter in his stomach at the prospect of getting to see Lee again.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

After that first encounter, it was only a matter of time for Gaara to become a frequent of Ramen Ichiraku.

Some days he just didn’t feel like cooking, others he just needed a _‘pick me up’_ , on occasions, it was simply the fastest choice when he forgot to eat. And if he usually called within the same hour that lee had come by for the first time, or if his stomach did a flip as soon as he heard the doorbell, or he catches himself staring for just a little bit too long when opening the door and finding the tall brunet at the other side well… that’s just a coincidence, right?

Of course, as much as he liked to deny to himself the correlation between the drumming in his chest and the amount of take out that now formed a part of his diet, he was disciplined about the matter.

He didn’t order more than once within a week, never on the same day either, and above all, he didn’t ask Lee anything personal. Fleeting crush or not, it never felt appropriate to make a move. That and whenever he contemplated the option of making a move on Lee his anxiety would spike and dissolve any sort of thought on flirting. It didn’t help either that he never had actually flirted with anyone before.

A sigh settled just how confusing he found the whole situation, reminiscent of his and Lee's short meetings, the idle chatter and one too many stolen glances. Daydreaming exacerbated by the lack of customers. 

“You better not be talking to that traitor!” The warning of indignation from a girl could be heard coming towards the shop.

“Come on Tenten, you know Neji did not choose to stay overtime at work out of his own free will!” A warm and much deeper voice reproached. “He wouldn’t miss out hanging with his two best friends!”

“Yeah right, I doubt it. As much as he complains about work, he’s still an antisocial drama queen.” The girl counters immediately, sounding closer than before. “Besides, why is he texting you?”

“He’s asking if we could bring him some frozen yogurt on our way back.” The girls' companion explains. His voice only now registering as oddly familiar... It couldn’t possibly be…

“Ha! Knew it! That dingus only calls when he wants something.” She affirmed matter-of-factly, coming into the redheads’ view seconds later.

“Do not be so hard on him, you know Neji simply requires some solitude from time to time.” Gaara freezes as the owner of the second voice enters his field of vision, confirming his suspicions.

“I know, I know. He’s lucky I love my two knuckle-head boys.” Tenten sighs, but for all the show she’s making to appear annoyed a fond smile settles on her lips as she pushes open the door in front of her. Stepping into the well-lit flower shop with Lee following in tow.

“But enough about Rapunzel, Mama’s here to get decked with new plant children!” She exclaims much more cheerfully, brown eyes swooping over the great variety of plant life displayed all over the walls, floor, and even ceiling.

Her visual browsing comes to a halt once her eyes land on Gaara, who’s most likely giving off a hostile or irritated aura thanks to the natural stiffness of his facial features.

“Gaara! What a wonderful coincidence!” Lee all but beams, making his way over to the aforementioned with quick long strides.

By the time the brunet gets to the counter, Gaara’s cognitive functions are still debating whether he’s about to throw up from nervousness or suffer a heat stroke thanks to the imagery in front of him.

Lees uniform is substituted by dark grey sweatpants that hug his hipbones snuggly, accentuating the hard muscles of his abdomen, and a green crop top hoodie with the word “Youth” in white blocky letters splayed right in the center. 

Gaara now understands Kankuro whining about _“The thirst being too real"._

“ _Ahem,_ " The sound of someone clearing their throat draws both of the boy’s attention.

All the warmth in Gaara cools down to non-existence when he looks at the girl that accompanied Lee. Just like the latter she’s wearing a crop top hoodie with the “Youth” imprint, except hers is Pink instead of green, black shorts revealing creamy toned legs, arms folded over her chest, glancing from one boy to the other. She’s not as built as Lee, but definitely still stronger looking than Gaara. Not to mention, even if Gaara doesn’t fancy girls _that_ way, he is still able to discern an attractive face when he sees one.

_Of course, Lee had a girlfriend, how couldn’t he?_

“Oh, How rude of me! Gaara, this is my best friend Tenten! Tenten, this is Gaara!” Okay, maybe Lee didn’t have a girlfriend after all. Not that he should care about that.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Tenten assured, extending her hand for a handshake. Gaara had to suppress a wince from the strength of her grip.

“I’ve heard quite a few things about you~” She purred, a knowing grin on her lips.

“It’s nice meeting you as well.” Gaara offers, even if he doubts the full veracity of his words. Not because of Tenten specifically, but because meeting new people was still a bit nerve-wracking.

“Well, I’m going to look around and let you boys catch up~” Tenten comments with a mischievous look.

“Please let me know if you need assistance.” The employee part of Gaara chimes in since he _was_ at work at the moment.

“Yessir!” The brunette mock salutes before bouncing off to the larger displays at the far left, leaving Gaara and Lee alone at the counter.

“It is really nice to see you outside of work!” Lee immediately says, rocking on his heels with his usual excited energy. “Well, me being outside of work that is. Did you start working here recently?”

“No, I’ve worked here for a while now.” Gaara responds, wanting to say more but unable to think about anything. 

“I assume you like this job then, if the period of your stay here is anything to go by!” The other comments, taking in stride Gaara’s short replies as always. Yet another thing the redhead liked about Lee, he didn’t pressure him into saying more than he had, always happy to carry the conversation forward with minimum participation from his part. 

“I do.” Gaara affirms with a nod. “I’ve always had an inclination towards plants and tending to them. It helps me relax and offers me a sense of calm that often aids me in putting my thoughts and emotions in order. I may not be able to fully comprehend people at times, but plants I can understand easily.” He further explains, the corners of his mouths tilting slightly upwards with fondness. Normally he wouldn’t be so open about such a personal thing, but when talking to Lee, he feels he can bare his heart and not be worried about getting hurt. It’s both a comforting and terrifying thing.

A wet sniffle immediately brings his eyes back to Lee, who despite having fat tears barely clinging to the corners of his eyes, absolutely radiates happiness.

"I am so thrilled to hear that! As guy sensei would say, finding ways to overcome obstacles may they be physical or emotional, big or small, is one of the most admirable things one can do! Please do not let anyone try to deter you from improving in your own way! I am sure you will be successful in whatever you set your mind to if you are passionate and determined enough to see it through!"

The sheer intensity and emotion in the speech are enough to be dizzying for Gaara, who had never witnessed such a display of honesty and optimism. Much less direct towards him.

"Thank you, Lee. I'll be sure to keep your words in mind." He assures with that same gentleness that is always available solely to Lee. Lee simply offers a nod, a certain sense of determination and pride reflected in his warm eyes.

"On a side note. Who is Gai-Sensei?" The redhead lets his curiosity ask, unable to recall any previous mention of that name.

"Oh! I am so glad you asked!" Lee crows excitedly. "First of all, I must mention I became an orphan at a rather young age, and had to go into the care of my aunt and uncle." Despite the heavy implications in his words, there's nothing but calm acceptance in his tone. "If I am fully honest, I knew aunt and uncle were struggling with me since they also had to care for my cousins. And the fact that I was a very hyper child back then did not help the situation at all. That is where Gai Sensei comes into the picture!"

A fond and more private smile grazes his lips. "Gai sensei was my martial arts teacher back then, his classes were the only thing that allowed me to dispose of my excess energy, I also met my best friends Neji and Tenten there. Unfortunately, aunt and uncle couldn't fit the classes in their schedule nor budget. It was after 2 weeks of my absence that Gai sensei somehow managed to get in contact with aunt and uncle. And, after a lot of back and forth between them, Gai sensei was given custody of me."

For a moment Gaara is afraid he's prodded too deeply into Lee's personal life, but he looks anything but uncomfortable retelling his childhood.

"Sometimes I wonder what life would have been for me if Gai sensei had not stepped in. But that is an answer I can certainly live without knowing. Gai sensei is in all aspects, except blood, a father to me. As well as his husband Kakashi. And I am grateful to be able to cherish every day with them." A few, more subdued tears roll down his cheeks and Gaara can barely repress the urge to lean in and wipe them away. Instead, offering Lee some tissues he keeps stashed under the counter.

"I'm glad he came into your life at the time he did." States Gaara after a few beats of silence while the other wipes his face dry. And, he finds those words utterly true. If Gai has been such an important and positive influence in Lee's life, helping him grow into such a kind man, fleeting crush or not, he feels personally indebted.

"Does he still teach martial arts?" He asks then, wanting to know more about such an important person to Lee.

"Definitely! His dojo is just a few blocks away from here! He teaches from Monday to Friday. I started helping him around as soon as I was 8, and now I get to instruct on the weekends!" This fact doesn't come as a surprise, he can perfectly envision Lee being in his element at the front of a class, vigorously demonstrating do’s and don’ts, disciplined but encouraging of those wanting to learn.

It would also explain why he’s in such good shape.

“That is also the reason I carry these around!” Lee adds, taking out a familiar set of turtle band-aids from his pocket. “Some of the kids I teach get scrapes from time to time and these work like a charm to help calm them down!” His first thought to said news is that it’s such a _Lee thing._

“I’m sure it’s mostly you that soothes them.” Comments Gaara honestly.

“Well, that is- “Lee begins but abruptly cuts himself, eyes trained on Gaara but not directly on his face. “I did not notice those before!”

Realization dawns on him at that moment, a pale finger grazing over the outline of soft plastic in his ear. Lee lets him ponder silently although looking more and more ready to change the subject as the seconds tick by, afraid he’s brought up something Gaara isn’t comfortable speaking of.

From their brief but almost routinely -and very anticipated- interactions, Lee has noticed that the redhead is a man of few words who prefers to keep things to himself. Even if he feels comfortable opening up to Gaara, it doesn’t necessarily mean the former will feels the same. The brunet thanks the fact Tenten Is busy looking around the shop, else he is sure she’d reprimand him in his _lack of touch_. 

Gaara finally speaks up when he’s about to stir the conversation into a different topic.

“I suffer from Hyperacusis. It’s a condition that affects the way I perceive sound, which means I’m very sensitive to particular things. My main problem is with loud noises and hearing too many things at once.” He explains, the faintest hint of hesitation in the lagoon of his irises even if his voice becomes clinically neutral. “It doesn’t affect me as much as it used to, it was worse when I was younger. I’ve gone through sound and cognitive behavioral therapy, and now it’s mostly a mild inconvenience.” Gaara assures, avoiding direct eye contact for the first time. “Although…there are times I suffer relapses where most sounds make my ears hurt, in the worst cases I get migraines that last throughout the day. When this happens, I have to wear noise-canceling headphones, but any other time I wear earplugs just so I don’t feel overwhelmed.”

Even when he’s done talking, he refuses to look directly at Lee. It’s dumb and the logical side of him knows it, but the knot in his stomach and tightness in his chest tell another story. He’s grown used to and then indifferent to being pitied because of his condition and the aftermath of it, has come to terms with the inconvenience he lives with. But, if Lee were to give him that same look he’s seen on others, that look of _poor broken thing_ … he would be devastated.

“Well, I can certainly see why plants would make better company than people in such a case!” Lee comments without missing a beat, although his volume has gone down a couple of notches. 

“But, uh… If you ever find that I am being too loud, or are going through a bad day, please do feel free to state so.” A hand buries itself at the back of his hair, dark brown eyes meeting turquoise. “I am aware people tend to find me rather loud and intense on the daily. Having said that, I would like to apologize if I have accidentally caused you any discomfort due to my past ignorance on the matter. From now on I will try not to commit the same mistakes!” Even with the refound determination, a sheepish half-smile tries to cover for his usual blinding one. Some confidence lost to the delicacy of the topic and something else.

“Don’t worry, your tone can be a bit too much at times, but It’s not unpleasant.” Gaara comments. Feeling both happy and soothed by Lee’s reaction. “I find your enthusiasm …charming. You also have a nice voice.” And if this is the first breach in the armor that keeps others at arm’s length from him, to avoid getting hurt, so be it.

“I-Uh…w-well Thank you, Gaara! But if we are talking about nice voices, yours is clearly nicer. I-I really like your tone! It’s a bit raspy and low but I find that rather soothing! Regal like even!” Bashfulness looks equal measures of weird and endearing on Lee, is what Gaara concludes with the way the brunet’s cheeks become heavily tainted by a nice shade of red.

“Thank you, Lee.” The fact he’s not referring to the compliment on his voice goes unmentioned.

Once again, they fall into a familiar silence that both find comfortable. The closeness growing between them becoming more and more apparent with each interaction.

Before it had felt like taking a few tentative steps in the same direction, today it had felt like a leap of faith.

“Well, I hate to break this tender moment but mama’s found her new favorite child.” Tenten announces without looking one bit apologetic, contrary to her words. In her hands, she cradles a warm brown terracotta pot that houses a duo of _Ferocactus_ that are unsurprisingly reminiscent of her buns.

“Tenten! A responsible parent should not fall into favoritism!” An undignified squeak escapes Lee almost immediately in response to his friend’s words.

“Aw come on Lee, all parents do, even if they say they don’t.” The girl justifies, idly running a finger over the spines of the cacti.

"That is absurd! I refuse to believe any good parent of two or more children would place their younglings into a scale of who they love most or least." He huffs, directing a pretty convincing look of disappointment towards Tenten.

"Well, you better believe it sunshine, one of the kids always ends up being more of a little shit than the other." She assures with a shrug.

"She does have a point there." Gaara deadpans.

"No, Gaara! Not you too! Please do not encourage her." Lee all but whines, giving the redhead the equivalent of puppy eyes. Which are actually very effective.

"Hey, flower boy has spoken, and as the supreme authority in this store, his word is law." The brunette counters, shoving her friend away with her hip so she can set her _“new favorite child”_ on the counter. "Which of course means I'm right~"

Lee does not dignify that with an answer.

"I assume you know your way with plants. But I will tell you anyway that you should keep _your child_ in a place where the light is partial to the full sun and keep the water sparingly. Allow the soil to dry between waterings, otherwise, you risk damaging the roots.” Gaara explains carefully, partially due to his affinity with plant care and love for cacti, partially to distract himself from ogling too obviously at Lee, who is pretty much pouting in a comically and charming fashion.

"Will do, oh wise one." Tenten replies, a smile adorning her features as she hands Gaara the money for her _child_. Once the transaction is done and it’s obvious both her and Lee should be on their way, Gaara feels a surge of courage that makes him find a pen and a piece of paper in record time, feeling two sets of eyes on him as he hastily jots something down.

"This is for you." By some miracle, he’s able to hand the paper to Lee without embarrassing himself, even while Tenten watches with feline amusement.

Lee's eyes widen at the realization of what he’s been handed, for once seeming at a loss for words, looking at the paper in his hands and then back at the one who handed it to him with what can only be described as disbelief.

"I would appreciate if you could ask before calling, but feel free to text anytime." Gaara adds, not one for receiving or making phone calls unless deemed necessary.

"Do not worry Gaara! I would never presume to call without your explicit consent! Still, I am grateful for your trust and will make sure to honor it!" Lee assures animatedly once out of his previous stupor, tucking the paper with Gaara’s phone number into his wallet for safekeeping.

“Well, we better get going if we want to buy Neji’s yogurt before his shift ends.” Tenten prompts, pushing Lee away from the counter with a little more force than needed. “It was nice meeting you Gaara!” She calls back with a Cheshire grin.

"Goodbye Tenten, Lee." The redhead offers in exchange for the farewell, with a curt nod.

"Goodbye Gaara! I will contact you soon!" Says Lee before disappearing into the busy street.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

> _ I thought you were against favoritism? _

He teases, reassuming his conversation with Lee once he's made himself comfortable on the couch. Having to lay on his side as to not disturb the Tabby who's taken possession of one of the cushions to nap on.

> **_Having a favorite type of plant, and having a favorite child are not the same things!_ **
> 
> _They aren’t?_
> 
> **_You know they are not :(_**
> 
> _I do know._
> 
> _**Why must you bully me? </3** _
> 
> _Because it’s easy to do ngl ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_
> 
> **> :,O**
> 
> _You asked, I was merely honest_ :/
> 
> _But if you really want to know, I prefer cacti and succulents_
> 
> _Although that doesn’t narrow things down too much_
> 
> _**It does not? How so?** _
> 
> _There are over 1750 known species of cacti and 200 of succulents_
> 
> _Making it rather difficult to just pick one_
> 
> _**There are so many!!!** _
> 
> _**I did not realize there was such an extensive variety!** _
> 
> _Well now you know better ;)_
> 
> _**I certainly do!** _

Shukaku decides to abandon him at this point, deciding Gaara can take the couch if he's going to be disturbing his peace by chuckling like a fool.

> _**But in that case, do you have a** _
> 
> _**top 10 or top 5 you like?** _
> 
> _Well if I really had to choose,_
> 
> _I guess this would be my top five:_
> 
> _Artichoke cactus, White Mexican rose, Living stones,_
> 
> _Christmas cactus and Black Prince_

The redhead doesn't have to think long on his reply, admittedly having some favorite _children_ of his own.

> **_Wait, this is an actual plant!!!???_ **
> 
> **__ **
> 
> _ Yes, they are called living stones _
> 
> _ For an obvious reason _
> 
> **_I guess you are right on that..._ **
> 
> **_Oh! I am now on my way with your order,_ **
> 
> **_So, I have to stop texting for a few minutes_ **
> 
> _Please do, I’m sure neither of us wants a_
> 
> _repetition of last Thursdays events_
> 
> _**No, we certainly don’t /:** _
> 
> _**I will see you in a short while!** _
> 
> _See you Lee._

By now, Gaara and Lee had been texting each other on a daily basis for over a week. It was only a matter of a few messages back and forth for the two of them to fall into comfortable territory. Now with a couple of days’ worth of experience, their conversations tended to stretch on as much as possible.

A sharp knock brings Gaara’s focus back into reality, he sets his phone aside and prepares to greet his visit, knowing fully well who’s behind the door before he even opens it. 

“Hey, Squirt!” Is chimed almost directly into his ear making him cringe instinctively, his plugs mercifully softening the impact of the loud voice. Unfortunately, his efforts to recoil from the sound are naught once a heavy arm wraps around his neck, smothering his face on the side of a broad black hoodie-clad chest.

“Kankuro, please not in the hallways.” It is not a whine; he does not whine. Despite his protest a hand finds its way onto his head, messing up his hair, which had taken him at least 15 minutes of combing to become decent-looking;15 minutes wasted.

“Aww come on baby bro, I haven’t seen you in so long!” Kankuro proclaims, finally letting go of his brother, walking right into the apartment like he owns the place.

“Kankuro, I saw you and Temari 5 days ago. That would hardly even count as a week.” Gaara retorts after closing the door and following Kankuro to the living room where the latter is already sprawled on the couch, searching through shows and movies for something to watch.

“Whatever, you just don’t love me like before!” The brown-eyed cries in faux hurt, making the other roll his eyes at his familiar antics.

“I would probably love you if you gave me reasons to.” Gaara replies with a rare smirk, making his way to the other side of the couch, barely managing to suppress a sigh and an eye roll as he catches his brother flipping him off with black trimmed nails.

“Anything new? How are things going with Bowl cut?” Was, of course, the first thing Kankuro asked once the younger one settled down on the couch with him. Being the older brother, it was without a doubt a necessity that he stuck his nose in his little brothers’ romantic life. Both to provide advice and tease him, mostly tease him though, Temari could do most of the advice-giving by herself just fine.

“Well, I haven’t seen Lee in person for a few days, I don’t know what sort of meaningful event you expect to come from that.” Replies Gaara honestly, feeling ready to roll his eyes a second time in the short span of ten minutes. The T.V. screen is taken over in its entirety by the image of a creepy-looking puppet scowling at the audience, _The Black Curse_ in an equally creepy font displayed right at the top of its head. Why did he believe Kankuro would pick anything other than a scary movie to watch? A scary movie featuring a cursed puppet on top of it all.

“Well, I don’t know, anything could happen at any moment. “Kankuro comments with a shrug, letting his gaze shift from the movie to the redhead.

“Speaking of making things happen. Do you think you could make some food? I’m starving.” He gives his brother his best puppy eyes and juts his lower lip out -minding his lipstick of course-, just to seal the deal.

“Then starve.” Gaara deadpans while making direct eye contact.

“Dude!” Kankuro whines, throwing one of the pillows towards his brethren. “Is this how you treat your family? What would Temari say!”

“Nothing, because I respect her and would never treat her like this.” The shorter one replies, easily dodging the soft projectile thrown at him. “You, on the other hand, deserve such treatment.”

“That’s it! I’m disowning myself from this family!” The other young man pouts, crossing his arms over his chest defensively, eyes back on the T.V. as he sulks.

As much as he’d like to see how long Kankuros tantrum would last, the rush of fondness over their good-natured bickering stops him from being too mean to his brother. Even if the brunet is a pain in the ass sometimes and deserves it.

“Stop whining, I ordered food before you got here. It should be here soon.” Gaara explains, almost rolling off the couch when Kankuro decided to tackle him in a hug.

“I knew you weren’t a frigid bitch!” The older one hollers, earning a huff from his brother and a pair of pale hands trying to shove him away.

“Stop touching me.” Comes Gaara’s reply, half exasperated, half amused.

“Whatever you want kiddo!” Kankuro complies, moving back to his end of the couch, placated for the time being with the promise of food.

About 15 minutes into the movie there’s an eager knock on the door. Kankuro begrudgingly takes it upon himself to answer being the only occupant in the apartment available to do so, stretching lazily as he gets up, cracking his back in the process.

“Gaara! Good evening! I was wondering if- oh…you are not Gaara.” The guy in the hallway looks back at him with the same confusion he’s feeling. One of his hands clutches his hoodie at chest level, feeling like he nearly missed having a heart attack, not expecting the others loud and far too energetic voice.

It takes Kankuro a moment to calm down, which he also takes as an opportunity to get a good look at the guy in front of him. The first thing he notices is the bag of food in his hand and the logo on his shirt. Next comes how toned he is, the odd facial features that somehow work well together and then the bowl-cut he sports. With all of these elements in mind, Kankuro finally pieces two and two together.

“He’s taking a piss.” He smirks at the reaction of the not-quite-stranger who looks taken aback by his answer.

“You’re Lee, right?” It’s impossible it’s not him, but he still asks.

“Yes, I am! Rock Lee at your service. You must be Kankuro, correct?” The taller one presents himself, offering his free hand for a handshake.

“That’s the name.” Kankuro affirms, trying not to wince at Lees firm grip.

“It is so wonderful to finally meet you! Gaara has told me quite a bit about you and Temari.” Lee beams sounding absolutely honest about it.

“He has?” The shorter one questions with a raised eyebrow, knowing his brother isn’t one to speak about his personal life too often.

“Certainly! All good things I assure…well, the vast majority of them. Your make up skills are undoubtedly as amazing as Gaara had said them to be!” Something he wouldn’t have thought of hearing on their first official meeting, much less coming from another guy so genuinely.

Of course, Kankuro was used to the comments and whispered remarks of the _eccentric_ arrange of his makeup and the _incompatibility_ between his gender, looks and _art_. And although he hadn’t expected Lee to insult him, the compliment was a pleasant surprise.

“Oh, uh Thank you.” His words are responded with a smile and a thumbs up. Maybe he's seeing things but he could have sworn Lee's teeth shine with the light. 

“So, what else has the squirt- “

“Hello Lee, I see you’ve met my brother.”

“Jesus Christ-!” Kankuro curses when Gaara’s voice comes from right behind him, forgetting once again just how stealthy his brother can be when he decides to.

“Gaara, Hello!” Lee is all but vibrating with excitement as he addresses the redhead.

“Kankuro and I have indeed finally had the pleasure of meeting.”

“I hope he wasn’t too annoying.” Gaara comments casually although the look he gives his older brother carries a pointed question; _Did you behave?_

“What? Scared I’m going to embarrass you in front of your boyf-Ow!” Kankuros teasing is cut by a hard pinch to his side, leaving him to rub the area in hopes of soothing the pain.

“The hell was that for?” He demands and the glare Gaara gives him is all the answer he needs, wondering briefly how he and Temari have mastered such a scary expression.

“Fine, geez, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Kankuro scowls under his breath as he makes his way back to the living room, giving his little brother and Lee some sense of privacy. Although if he _accidentally_ overhears most of their conversation well, that’s to blame on the layout of the apartment, right?

“I should take my leave; I do not wish to keep you from your family time for too long.” Lee excuses himself after a while.

“Thank you, Lee. It was nice seeing you, I’ll message you when your shift is over. “ Gaara assures.

“I will wait eagerly! See you next time.” The brunet replies, calling back to the others' brother before taking his leave. “Goodbye Kankuro, it was a pleasure!”

“Later Bowl Cut!” Kankuro says back from within the apartment.

Gaara shuts the door once Lee is gone and re-joins the other brunet on the couch, setting out their food on the table as Kankuro puts play on the movie they were watching. They mutually seem to agree that eating comes first and addressing Gaara’s love life comes later.

“What is it?” The redhead asks halfway through the movie, knowing his sibling is staring at him even if his eyes are trained on the closeup of the protagonist's terrified face covering the whole screen.

“You really have it bad for him, don’t you?” Kankuro half asks half states.

“Kankuro, please I’m not in the mood to-“

“No, wait. I’m not teasing you I swear.” The older brother assures hurriedly, raising both hands. “What I mean is, I’ve never seen you so comfortable with someone that isn’t me or Tem. Hell, sometimes you’re not even that comfortable talking with us.” He explains with a shrug, although there’s clear worry and interest in his words.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you open up so easily and I’m sure there has to be a reason for it.” As much as Kankuro teases, the care he feels towards his siblings is pretty obvious.

“Lee makes me feel comfortable, safe even.” Gaara admits if a bit hesitantly. “It’s weird how much I feel I can trust him with. Sometimes I really want to push him away, he makes me feel vulnerable and that’s, quite frankly scary.” His brow furrows as he contemplates the opposing feelings Lee arises in him.

“But he’s just so honest and understanding. He doesn’t pressure me to give more than I’m willing to, even so, he carries his heart on his sleeve without hesitation, and I guess it’s all of that what makes opening up to him come so easily.” The shorter one explains, feeling bashful all of a sudden under the scrutiny of his brothers' surprised look.

“Well, that’s a fucking mess.” Kankuro can’t help but murmur under his breath, running a hand through his already naturally tousled hair.

“Look kiddo, we both know I’m not too good on this stuff, that’s Temari’s forte, not mine.” He begins, earing the lift of a scarce eyebrow. “Still, I know how hard it is for you to open up, and If bowl cut makes it something easy for you, you should give it a shot.” Gaara’s eyes betray just how much he wasn’t expecting that encouragement. “The idea of getting rejected is nerve-wracking, yes. But the worst thing that can happen is being told no. You don’t even have to go straight to being a couple, just ask Lee on a date and see what that leads up to. The important thing is that you give it a try.” Kankuro concludes, hoping that despite his own inexperience, there’s something for Gaara to take out of his advice.

“Besides, I’m sure Bushy Brows would go along with whatever you asked for. Dude’s like an oversized golden retriever.” The brunet adds, daring his brother to tell him otherwise with a look; he doesn’t.

“And if things go south, your big bro is here to throw hands for you.” As if to backup his words he flexes both arms and grins confidently.

“Would you really? Against Lee?” Gaara questions skeptically, giving the other a once over, clearly not impressed.

“Absolutely not, he’s built like a freaking tank! He’d knock me out cold with just one punch!” Kankuro admits with a chuckle, although the prospect of fighting Lee is indeed a scary one.

“But I have to make empty threats or else I’ll feel like a bad older brother.” He confesses, not that he wouldn’t go above and beyond to defend or protect either of his siblings though.

“Thank you Kankuro.” Gaara offers with a rare smile, touched by the way his brother’s words soothe his anxieties and the honest effort he’s made to try and help him out.

“Don’t mention it Gingersnaps~” Kankuro shoots back teasingly, although his own smile is soft and emotion-charged.

“Don’t call me that.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The days that followed after Gaara’s conversation with Kankuro were to put it gently, utter hell. Sleepless nights were an almost daily occurrence, and the constant rise and fall of his cardiac rhythm at the thought of Lee was becoming increasingly worrying.

He had been postponing what he wanted to do since day one for far too long, 2 months to be exact. Which was utterly ridiculous and now with a much clearer mind he could appreciate it as such.

Shukaku stared lazily at him from his perch on the kitchen counter as he paced around the room anxiously. Occasionally running a hand through his hair, face impassive as always, the emotions rippling in his eyes the only hint of the storm in his mind.

Really, he was over analyzing things. Lee was bisexual -a fact he learned on accident-, which meant that the two of them being guys wouldn’t suppose a problem. Both of them were single, a fact that really took him by surprise because why would anyone not want to date a guy like Lee? And, in case Lee didn’t feel the same way, he was too much of a nice guy to not turn down Gaara gently. In fact, the redhead was sure Lee would offer to continue to build their _blossoming friendship and enjoy their youthful path of comradery_. Or something equally poetic. 

Even with all that reassurance, second thoughts still arose from the dark crevices of his mind, whispering promises of disaster and failure. But he was not letting that stop him anymore. He wasn’t a child that couldn’t handle rejection like before.

_Today, I’m putting an end to this senseless waiting and moping around._

As if on cue, a familiar knock came at his door, heart skipping a beat and the pit of his stomach filling with void.

“Gaara, Good Morning!” Lee greeted with trademark charm, a pink gerbera tucked between his ear, the familiar wrapping of strawberry hard candy peeking out of his shirts breast pocket. 

“Morning Lee, I see you ran into Miss Akane today.” Gaara notes, lifting a scarce eyebrow in a teasing manner.

“Ah, Yes. She is as lively as ever.” The other comments with a chuckle, cheeks faintly red.

“And presumably with a new granddaughter who casually seems to be single and looking for a man within marrying age?” Gaara adds, leaning against the frame of his door, in what he hopes looks like a casual stance.

“You must give her some credit for her tenacity on the matter.” Lee proposes, but before Gaara can think of a witty reply he sees the other flinch ever so slightly, Turquoise eyes meticulously searching Lees face for any signs of what can be wrong.

The taller man looks a bit pale, and the way he breathes comes quickly and strained as if he’s trying not to wince.

“Would you like to come in for a glass of water? You look a bit out-breath.” Gaara suggests, not only as a way to talk with Lee in private but because he feels worried as well.

“Thank you for the kind offer, but I would not want to cause you any inconvenience. Besides, it is merely the weather getting the best of me today.” Lee assures waving his hands frantically, stopping all of a sudden with another flinch, continuing as if nothing a second later. “But I shall not let it defeat me! If I cannot complete my next delivery without being delayed by the sun then I shall- “

“It’s not an inconvenience at all, we’re friends are we not? I would feel bad if I simply let you go on your way knowing you’re not feeling well.” Gaara interjects, the idea of Lee pushing himself even while feeling bad not settling well with him at all. Even more so when he isn’t convinced the weather is the only thing to blame for the others' odd behavior.

“Well, in that case, I am in your care!” Lee concedes without much convincing, which is also odd in itself, regardless, Gaara sidesteps and welcomes him into the apartment.

Lee had gone inside a handful of times in the past, but only for a few brief seconds. Now he was able to linger and catch glimpses of Gaara’s more personal displays such as the pictures of his siblings on the far-left wall, the various pots of different sizes that lined the veranda and housed equally diverse plants, not to mention the small pile of books dedicated to calligraphy laying about on the living room table.

Once the redhead’s food is placed on the kitchen counter and paid for, Lee is ushered to the couch so he can rest for a bit; silently grateful, as the tugging of his muscles threatens to become full-on cramps.

Gaara joins him shortly after, a glass of cold tea in each hand, one of which is handed to him with a questioning look.

“Thank you, I am already feeling more energized than before.” Lee comments with a grin that on any other would look like a sly thing, but on him it’s merely a reassuring show of politeness.

“That’s good to hear, but you should stay here for a few minutes just to make sure.” Gaara suggest. _And for me to get my act together and finally speak to you about a possible us._ He then thinks.

“I guess I can spare a few minutes.” The brunet assures, a comfortable silence following his words in which Gaara decides to take in Lee's appearance once more.

A quick face survey shows Lee has recovered some color to his skin, and the rise and fall of his chest isn’t so constricted as before. Following the curve of his neck and over his shoulder almost takes his own breath away in a very bad way.

The usual long-sleeved baseball T of Lees uniform has been swapped with an embroidered white polo, yet the change in design or fabric is not what has Gaara impolitely staring, but the lack thereof from mid-bicep downwards.

He wonders how he could have overlooked such a change when the ripples and intersections of tender pale pop out from caramel skin like a cobweb look alike. A ghost of pain that is not quite just mental brings a hand momentarily to the reddish mark on the side of his forehead.

Interwind vines of broken apart and then closed back up skin decorate Lees arm, a topographic display of his past forever engraved on flesh.

Despite the obvious pain behind them, the mere thought of feeling pity towards Lee never even arises in his mind. As raw and bold as they are, the scars don’t register as an unpleasant nor ugly sight either.

“If you want to know the story behind them, you just need to ask.” Lee offers with the certainty of someone who has come to terms with the hand they’ve been dealt with, setting down his now half-empty glass.

Curious turquoise locks with expressive brown as Gaara sets down his glass as well and offers Lee his undivided attention.

“If it’s not an uncomfortable subject, I’d like to know.” He gives in, knowing the brunet wouldn’t have offered in the first place if he didn’t want to talk about it, but still opting to give him a way out of the conversation in the off chance he regretted it.

“When I was little, around 4 years after being taken in by Gai sensei, I was in an accident. The two of us were in it actually.” Lee goes straight into retelling, gaze unfaltering but noticeably distant, surely replaying the memory in his mind like a well-worn film. “We were on our way to the last round of a tournament I was participating in. The dojo where the finals would be held was in the next town.” A fond smile lights up with features with a soft glow of nostalgia.

Gaara remains quiet while his hand runs astray from atop of his lap, onto the couch, fingertips barley grazing Lees. Both an encouraging and self-ground gesture. The latter takes a moment to reminisce in silence before moving on with his tale.

“Everything was going fine until it was not. I was so excited to finally prove myself to those who had not seen me as a worthy opponent, and above all, how I would give it my all to win and make Dad proud.” At this, his smile is extinguished by a mask of put-upon neutrality that Gaara knows all too well, but ultimately looks alien and very much unnatural on Lee. “Another driver T-boned us just a few kilometers before exiting Konoha. The impact was on my side of the car, but despite everything, Gai sensei acted quickly and managed to veer the car in a way that avoided I being crushed against the other vehicle. But that meant he was the one crushed between the other car and the safety rails. Even so, he managed to avoid any life-threatening injuries to either of us, unlike the other driver.” Despite the way his words dragged on with heaviness, and the almost inexistent shake of his body, there was yet to be a trace of any sort of discomfort or hesitancy in his voice. 

“My left arm and leg were badly damaged, Gai sensei broke his leg too and also suffered some damage to his spine. We both had to undergo surgery, and I am not ashamed to say it was a very scary thing. But luckily, everything went well, we were alive and on the path to recovery.” A warm thrill is alight at the tip of Gaara’s fingers, running up his arm and then down his back as Lee holds his hand in his bigger and warmer palm.

“The doctors thought it would take months for me to fully heal and regain my previous dexterity. Their expectations of Gai sensei were a lot more dyer. It was a devastating thing to hear, but neither of us let that bring us down!” The brunet assured, some of his usual enthusiasm seeping back into his words leaving Gaara shocked at how easily he got over such a traumatic experience. “We followed the doctor's care advice, worked hard in our physical therapy sessions and at home when we were finally discharged and managed to make a full recovery! Kakashi says we managed it out of pure stubbornness.”

A rush of pride and fondness washed over Gaara as Lee grinned triumphantly at him, wondering how someone so strong both physically and emotionally could exist. Despite the hardships in his life, Lee proved time and time again that he was not one to easily back down from any challenge thrown his way.

How could anyone not fall in love.

“Well, we recovered to the best of our bodies' capacity. Gai sensei has to use a wheelchair from time to time so he can give his spine and leg rest, or else he will put too much strain on them and cause himself bouts of pain. I sometimes experience brief periods of pain too, like today, but those are things we have become used to living with and no longer suppose an obstacle to the springtime of our youth!” The shrug he gives Gaara is casual and helps him shake off the rest of the darker feelings attached to his memory. The former gives his hand a soft squeeze and the slight upturn of sandstone colored lips.

Something heavy and uneasy settles at the pit of Gaara’s stomach the longer he replays Lee's words, worrying the inside of his cheek with his teeth. Before self-doubt and other ghosts cloud his judgment, he ventures with “It’s not a birthmark.” Voice so low it’s almost a whisper.

Confusion lasts but a second in Lee's mind as he processes what the other just said, eyes drawn immediately after to the red splotchy mark on the side of Gaara’s forehead. The first time he saw it up close he thought it looked just like a heart, expressing so a moment later, earning a rare brief chuckle -more of an amused soft exhale than anything-, that he found utterly cute.

Now looking at it paired with the ominous weight behind Gaara’s words, it felt like staring at the tell-tale of something foreboding.

“As you know, I’m the youngest son. Mom suffered from a lot of complications while carrying me, I was a very high-risk pregnancy.” It was Lee's turn to let silence reign over him as the other young man recounted what was undoubtedly the most vulnerable parts of his childhood. “She died giving birth to me prematurely. knowing that was a potential risk since the beginning. Father was, of course, _unhappy_ and even if he didn’t blame me for what happened at that moment, he would grow to do so in the following years.” Gaara’s throat felt raw and inexplicably dry as his eyes danced around the room and his lungs worked to keep a steady pace despite the drumming of his heart.

This was something he’d never addressed with anyone outside of his siblings, something he never thought he would voice because giving it a voice suddenly made it a lot more real.

“Father became distant as I grew, and as a result, I suffered from some serious and misplaced anger issues. The relationship with my siblings back then was strained and almost non-existing, they feared me and I, in turn, envied the attention they got, not realizing that attention didn’t inherently mean affection.” A callous but gentle thumb rubs circles at the back of his hand, the tenderness of the action almost making him choke up with feeling.

“Hyperacusis is a condition that can be caused by a lot of factors, one of them being head trauma.” The sudden tightness around his hand inevitably draws his attention to Lee, the brunet’s mouth is pressed in a tight line except for the corner of his lips that tilt downwards, taking away some of the seriousness in his features; making it look like he’s pouting. His eyes, on the other hand, convey all that his silent mouth can’t. Tears glaze the deep rich brown of his pupils and barely manage to avoid rolling down his cheeks. Sadness is the first and most evident emotion swirling in his gaze, anger is what catches Gaara off guard. Anger not directed at him, but anger towards what he went through. It makes his stomach flutter with something light and swells his chest with warmth.

“I’m sure you have already drawn your own conclusions.” Gaara comments knowingly. Even if Lee hadn’t, he would have let him figure it out eventually. Trying to voice _that_ still too much to try and handle. “Father died when I was eleven, but going off the specifics of his death I would not be surprised in the slightest if someone's money and resentment were behind it.” The fact not serving as a consolation in the slightest. “My siblings and I were taken in by our uncle Baki who was strict in our upbringing but also kind and loving. It was a difficult change for all of us, but a change for the better nonetheless. The path to mending the ties with my siblings was rough, and learning to trust my uncle was even more so, but eventually, we got to the way we are today. I cannot say everything has been fixed, or that some things will ever go away. But I can finally say with certainty that I am loved.” 

With all of that finally out, there’s a new sense of emptiness in him. A satisfying sort of empty at that. Much like the purposeful empty of decluttering an attic or a closet, throwing boxes and piles of forgotten and now obsolete things to make room for new ones. Even if some cobwebs and darken corners remain, the rest of the space can be filled with pleasant memories.

Sniffling comes right beside him; tears roll down defined cheekbones almost comically as Lee looks at him with a fresh new batch of emotions. With his free arm, Lee attempts to dry his eyes and face but the waterworks refuse to die down so easily. And as preoccupying as it is to see the other cry, the redhead knows it’s not bad tears Lee is shedding.

“You are so very strong.” Is the first thing out of Lee's mouth once he gets his bearings back together, his trademark smile back on his lips, all perfect teeth and sincerity.

“Despite the hardships, you have worked to right yourself and make amends with your siblings, and not let the bad experiences you went through be what ultimately defined you. That is something undeniably remarkable!” The brunet proclaims, absolutely beaming, taking Gaara’s other hand in the spur of his passionate speech. “Neji and Tenten are the closest thing I have to siblings, and I can honestly not imagine how my life would have been without them, so I can hardly think how life was for you. Despite the possibility of sounding foolish, I believe without a doubt that you are very much admirable, Gaara.”

Maybe it’s the rollercoaster of his emotions finally taking a toll on him, maybe it’s the way Lee sounds absolutely certain or the warmth of his hands or the way he looks at him like someone worth looking up to. Maybe it’s all that and then some more that has him crying as well, a more silent but equally expressive affair on his part. The soft laugh he manages is a wet wobbly thing that nonetheless soothes Lees rising panic.

“Thank you, Lee. But if I’m strong, then you are in another category altogether.” It’s honest and playful. “You’ve gone through your own hardships with a smile and unwavering conviction, and that too is something very admirable.”

They sit in silent contemplation long enough for their tears to dry -Gaara’s going away as quickly as they came, Lees taking longer-. Neither let go of the others hand, although they don’t mind it anyway. Within this moment of vulnerability, they give way for a familiar unaddressed atmosphere to settle around them.

“There’s something I have been meaning to tell you.” Gaara’s voice sounds nervous even to himself, but this is what he has been preparing for in the first place.

“Really? What is it?” Lee sounds curious, cocking his head to the side, attention rapt on the others' words.

“I have been stalling. I should have told you this a lot sooner, but I was scared. Even so, I don’t think it’s fair to keep avoiding the subject just because of some baseless insecurities.” Furthermore, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could act nonchalant around Lee.

“You can tell me anything that is on your mind Gaara. If it helps you be at ease, know that there is little to nothing that would make me think any less of you!” What was even more reassuring than Lee's words was the tone of his voice -which Gaara truly wanted to believe held a gram of expectation- and the way their fingers intertwined.

“It was quite the struggle to realize since I’m not experienced with feelings of this nature.” He pauses for a moment to take a breath and pray his voice doesn’t betray him, wondering briefly when the two of them had gotten so close. Not that he minded at all.

“Despite that, now I know for a fact that I- “The upbeat notes of a cheery tune reverberate through the quiet of the apartment with the intensity of the first thunder that announces an upcoming storm, startling both boys badly. Gaara jolts in surprise, Lee almost leaps ten feet in the air.

Recognition flashes in the brunet’s eyes as he discovers the sound's point of origin being his pocket. Retrieving his phone and unlocking it means letting go of Gaara’s hand, an occurrence that can’t be stopped.

All of a sudden, the moment Is ruined and Gaara has once again lost his chance to speak up, hands cold with longing, already missing the weight of a much bigger pair.

“I am so sorry Gaara but I need to leave immediately, it was a call from my boss asking where I was! I genuinely want nothing more than to continue our conversation but- “

“Don’t worry, I understand. I’m the one that should be apologizing for keeping you distracted for so long, while you’re still on the clock.” Gaara cuts Lees panicked rambling, truly sorry about possibly getting the other in trouble.

“You were worried about my condition, that is not something to apologize over.” Lee immediately countered, always one to take the blame from others

“Still, I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”

“I assure you I am in no trouble, Mr. Teuchi will surely understand if I explain the situation!”

The two are already standing up and headed towards the door before they even realize it.

“We can continue this conversation another time?” Lee asks with visible hope as he steps out of the apartment, turning briefly to look at Gaara, bouncing on the balls of his heels with new barely contained energy.

“Yeah, goodbye Lee.” The redhead’s affirmation finally sends Lee on his way and he makes sure the brunet is out of sight before closing the door.

Once locked in Gaara lets his forehead thud in resignation against the firm wood, sagging shoulders accompanied by a drawn-out sigh, mentally cursing everything and everyone he can think of. Although his Ill thoughts are mostly directed at himself.

“I’m an idiot” He voices to no one in particular, eyes boring holes into the floor. A few moments later Shukaku comes out from wherever he’d been hiding, rubbing against his legs in a rare show of affection. Gaara huffs in amusement before picking up the feline, with no short amount of struggle, loud purring filling his ears.

“Next time it is then.” He assured himself with determination.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Unfortunately for one reason or another “next time” wasn’t as soon as Gaara had hoped for. Three days had come and gone and Lee had been polite enough to not mention their interrupted conversation.

Trying to get the brunet away from work for _a few minutes_ was not an error Gaara would commit twice, which left him only one viable option, ask Lee to meet up.

An ordeal that took a good hour of thinking where to meet, what to say, but most importantly, staring at Lee's contact for a shameful amount of time before working up the nerve to call. Followed subsequently by an equally impressive show of restraint to not hang up -or launch his phone into the nearest wall- as soon as the first ring when through.

That’s how the redhead found himself sitting at the booth of a lively but cozy café, dressed in his preferred comfort outfit consisting of maroon slack, a mini cacti patterned button-up and light grey slip on vans to match. Nursing a half-empty cup of expresso in one hand as the other digs out his phone, so he can check the hour for the nth time in 10 minutes.

 ** _This_** _is not a date_ he reminds himself, the fact he took an extra half hour to get ready and the nervous anticipation in his system beg to differ.

Lady luck does nothing to reassure him. Lee is exactly 20 minutes late the next time he checks his phone.

Unable to pace around without looking like a nut case, Gaara resigns himself to cracking his knuckles and bouncing a leg up and down to relieve some tension. Neither able to distract him for more than a few seconds.

Morning had presented him with a lack of pain or oversensitivity in his ears, which he’d allowed himself to take as a good omen for the day. A dwindling belief.

 _Let’s not worry just yet._ He negotiated with his brain. _Lee wouldn’t just ditch me or anyone for the matter._

Of this he was certain, Lee would never be late to anything out of his own accord, nor would he not show up without calling beforehand and explaining himself. These reasonings at least were reassuring. Although they also left space for new anxieties such as what happened to make the brunet late? and most urgently, was he alright?

Bells chiming above the door announce a newcomer, a turquoise gaze regard them instantly.

“Gaara!” Lee calls out boisterously although it’s apparent, even from a distance, that he’s slightly out of breath; jogging over to the aforementioned once his eyes fall on the familiar sight of wispy red hair a few tables away.

“There is no excuse for the time of my arrival- “He begins after taking a moment to breathe, a lively shade of red adorning his cheeks and the tip of his ears once his brain is able to process Gaara’s appearance. 

Not even the most intricate of Katas receive the level of scrutiny Lee employs to commit the sight into his memory. 

“You look very nice.” Is the compliment his voice settles on, although there are some other _youthful_ adjectives in his mind, but none of those are appropriate for the time nor place.

A quirk of an eyebrow and what he assumes is an inquiring look makes him realize how easy it can be to misunderstand his words.

Brisk hand gestures tailgate his attempt at clearing things up “N-not that you do not look good on the daily! That is not what I was intending to suggest! What I mean is-“

“Lee, it’s okay. I know what you mean, thank you.” Gaara interrupts before Lee is able to go on a tangent, shortly adding “You look very handsome.” And indeed, he did.

A green button-down hugged Lee's chest nicely, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The black skinny jeans he sported could have easily posed as leggings, doing nothing to dissimulate the curves and divots of well-trained muscles.

Formal clothes give Lee a different yet equally attractive semblance.

“Ah, thank you! Tenten demanded I let her dress me despite assuring her this was not a- uh- “

Lee stumbles over his words and lets out a little nervous laughter.

“Anyway, that does not matter. I am sorry for my tardiness but Tenten was rather insistent on taking her time.” Gaara decides he can forgive the extra waiting as Lee's muscles strain under his sleeves when he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sounds to me she threatened you into compliance.” He observes.

“Well, Tenten can certainly be rather scary when she is set to accomplish something.” The brunet complies.

“An admirable quality, if you are not on the receiving end of it.”

“I can imagine, Temari is just like that too.”

Both of them chuckle with different degrees of intensity, knowing the fondness they shared for the respective girls in their life. Even if they scared them at times.

“Do you want to order something?” Gaara questions after drinking the last of his now cold coffee, a barely noticeable taste of sugar lingering on his tongue.

“Coffee and I do not go well together this early.” Lee admits, producing a Thermo from who knows where a second later. “Fear not though, Gai sensei’s original energy shake recipe will be enough to satiate me in the meantime.”

He can’t help but eye the Thermo suspiciously, suspecting that whatever this _original recipe_ is will rival any and all infomercial _“magic weight loss shakes”;_ in both natural yet unappetizing shades of green and vegetable market smell.

“The one you’ve boasted about getting you through your _vigorous_ training?” If lowering the pitch of his voice is all it takes to make Lee so flustered looking, Gaara might need to do it more frequently.

“Certainly!” Lee quickly recovers. “Neji says it uh…lacks on the taste department “A clear understatement. “But I like to believe it is simply a matter of acquired taste!”

Gaara makes an affirmative noise and lets the conversation die down for a moment. He may be stalling, just a little, but Lee's next words are the small push he needs to address what needs to be addressed.

“So, about our previous conversation…”

“What I wanted to tell you, is that I’m interested in someone.” Guilt gnaws at his chest from the very misleading way he starts, capturing the exact moment Lees emotions crumble. “And, I need your help to know if this person likes me back.”

“Oh, I am so happy for you Gaara!” Lee takes only a second to congratulate the redhead, even if the smile he offers doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Although I do not understand how my help is needed, I will try my hardest for the sake of your blossoming romance!” The sincerity in his words gives Gaara goosebumps.

“Well, the person I’m interested in is someone you know very well. “The younger man explains. “Brunet, funny, practices martial arts.”

If his words aren’t enough, he hopes the look he gives Lee conveys that the person he is speaking of is him.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Tenten and Neji are- “A thoroughly amused laugh cuts off Lee, the fact it came from Gaara surprises them both; the hilarity of Lees assumption simply too unbelievable. 

“Not Tenten, I’m not interested in girls _that_ way.” He clarifies, seeing the gears turning in Lee's head.

“Right! Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume.” The brunet apologizes when clarity hits him.

Gaara dismisses it with a simple shrug.

“This person is also strong, works at Ichiraku and loves animals.” He supplies, wondering how many more clues the other needs.

“Well, Kiba is not seeing anyone at the moment so I could- “A raised hand halts Lee.

“It’s not Kiba either.” Explains Gaara with a shake of his head, wondering how Kiba had become an option seeing as he’d only ever met the other delivery guy once.

“He has kind brown eyes and a beautiful smile.” Gaara lists off while contemplating the others' features, gaze lingering on the lips that cant downwards in confusion. “His voice is very loud but pleasant, he’s always passionate about everything and a good friend to me.”

His hand breaching the distance between him and Lee, caressing scarred knuckles with gentle ministrations.

“Not to mention, he’s the only one that knows the story behind this heart.” Using his free hand, he taps at the red mark on his forehead. Lee gasps and his face lights up with cautious hope and understanding.

“Are you…” He breaths out in a soft tone quite unlike himself.

“Gaara nods and assures “I _am_ talking about you Lee.”

“I will understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I would really like to go out with you.” He confesses, oddly calm with baring his affections so openly. Even the possibility of rejection doesn’t feel as daunting as before.

Comfort comes in the shape of warm hands enveloping his, as Lee takes the opportunity to confess something of his own. “I have been meaning to ask you on a date for the longest time but the timing nor the occasion ever seemed to be right.”

Gaara can’t help returning the smile Lee shoots his way, finding it funny and frustrating that neither made a move sooner because of the same worries. Wasted time could be made up for later on. 

“Truth be told, I wanted to ask you out today, after discussing whatever you needed to tell me.” An arching of thick eyebrows seems to ask _Would you like to?_

“You can ask me _now.”_ Offers Gaara with a playful squeeze, excitement thrumming under his skin.

“Gaara, would you like to go on a date with me this lovely afternoon?” Lee asks with a lilt of good-natured playfulness in his voice, radiating with happiness and unadulterated glee.

“I would love to.” He replies, enamored with the possibilities of what that first date may entail for him and Lee. A long and fulfilling relationship he hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the PureGaaLee discord for being so welcoming and amazing, love y'all ❤
> 
> I'm quite happy about how this fic turned out and hope you enjoyed it as well. That said, please feel free to leave any and all constructive criticism ; w ;


End file.
